extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Full List of All Country Tags
This is a full list of countries sorted alphabetically by their Tag. The full list of the latest tags can be found in an Extended Timeline's file: mod\ExtendedTimeline\localisation\et_countries_l_english.yml A-D 'A' * AAC - Aachen * ABA - * ABB - Dongola * ABE - Abenaki * ABH - Abhira * ABK - Abkhazia * ACH - Achaea * ADA - Adal * ADB - Adiabene * ADC - Adachi * ADE - Aden * ADH - Andhra * ADL - Adulis * ADU - Andalusia * ADX - 'Ad * AFG - Afghanistan * AFA - Aussa * AFR - Afar * AGC - Algeciras * AGD - Agder * AGL - Angola * AHM - Ahmadnagar * AIR - Air * AJU - Ajuuraan * AKK - Aq Qoyunlu * AKM - Akamatsu * AKS - Aksum * AKT - Ando * ALA - Alania * ALB - Albania * ALE - Alençon * ALG - Algeria * ALH - Haasa * ALM - Alemanni * ALO - Alodia * ALR - Almeria * ALS - Alsace * ALT - Altava * ALV - Alvakheda * AMA - Amago * AMG - Armagnac * ANB - Antigua and Barbuda * ANC - Antioch * ANE - Antes * ANG - Angora * ANH - Anhalt * ANJ - Anjou * ANL - Angles * ANN - Annam * ANS - Ansbach * ANT - Antemoro * ANU - Ainu * ANZ - Anizah * APA - Apache * AQT - Aquitaine * AQU - Aquileia * ARA - Aragon * ARB - Arabia * ARJ - Arjunayanas * ARD - Ardalan * ARK - Arakan * ARL - Ardabil * ARM - Armenia * ARP - Arapaho * ARS - Shah-Armens * ARW - Arawak * ASA - Asakura * ASB - Astarabad * ASH - Ashanti * ASI - Assiniboine * ASK - Ashikaga * ASR - Asturias * ASS - Assam * AST - Astrakhan * ASX - Asir * ASY - Assyria * ATH - Athens * ATJ - Aceh * ATL - Atlas * ATR - Atropatene * ATS - Antaisaka * AUG - Augsburg * AUR - Aures * AUS - Australia * AUV - Auvergne * AVA - Ava * AVI - Avignon * AVL - Avalites * AVR - Avaria * AYD - Aydin * AYU - Ayutthaya * AYX - Ay * AZE - Azerbaijan * AZT - Aztec 'B' * BAA - Sarabhapuriya * BAB - Babylon * BAD - Baden * BAE - Bari * BAG - Bagirmi * BAH - Bahmanis * BAL - Baluchistan * BAM - Bamberg * BAN - Banten * BAR - Bar * BAU - Bautzen * BAV - Bavaria * BBD - Barbados * BDA - Baroda * BDJ - Badajoz * BEI - Brunei * BEJ - Beja * BEL - Belgium * BEN - Benin * BER - Berry * BFA - Burkina Faso * BGA - Baglana * BGD - Bangladesh * BGL - Bagelkhand * BGW - Barghawata * BHA - Bharat * BHE - Bosnia and Herzegovina * BHM - Bahamas * BHR - Bahrain * BHT - * BHU - Bhutan * BIJ - Bijapur * BJA - Bjarmia * BKJ - Baekje * BLA - Blackfoot * BLE - Blemmyes * BLH - Balhae * BLI - Bali * BLM - Blambangan * BLN - Bulungan * BLO - Beloozero * BLR - Belarus * BLZ - Belize * BNA - Banu Nadir * BND - Bundelkhand * BNG - Bengal * BNJ - Banjar * BNV - Benevento * BNY - Bunyoro * BOH - Bohemia * BOI - Boina * BOL - Bolivia * BON - Bonoman * BOS - Bosnia * BOT - Botswana * BOU - Bourbonnais * BRA - Brandenburg * BRB - Brabant * BRE - Bremen * BRG - Brigantes * BRI - Brittany * BRM - Burma * BRN - Bernicia * BRO - Cornouaille * BRR - Berar * BRS - Brescia * BRT - Buryatia * BRU - Brunswick * BRX - Bara * BRZ - Brazil * BSG - Busoga * BSH - Bashkiria * BSP - Bosporus * BST - Bastar * BTN - Buton * BTS - Betsimisaraka * BTU - Butuan * BUA - Buenos Aires * BUG - Buganda * BUK - Bukhara * BUL - Bulgaria * BUR - Burgundy * BUU - Burundi * BUY - Buyeo * BYZ - Byzantium 'C' * C00~C99 - Colonial Nations * CAB - Carib * CAC - Chach * CAD - Caddo * CAF - Central Africa * CAL - Calakmul * CAM - United Central America * CAN - Canada * CAP - Cappadocia * CAR - Carinthia * CAS - Castile * CAT - Catalonia * CBN - Chuban * CCH - Ajmer * CCQ - Calchaqui * CCM - * CDD - Chad * CDL - Dali * CDU - Corduene * CEA - Chera * CEB - Cebu * CEG - Cheng * CEN - Chen * CEP - Corfu * CEY - Ceylon * CGS - Changsheng * CHA - Champa * CHB - Chobanids * CHC - Chu * CHD - Chanda * CHE - Cherokee * CHG - Chagatai * CHH - Chahar * CHI - Chickasaw * CHK - Champassak * CHL - Chile * CHM - Chimu * CHN - China * CHO - Choctaw * CHP - Champagne * CHR - Chernigov * CHT - * CHU - Chukchi * CHV - Chavchuveny * CHY - Cheyenne * CIR - Circassia * CJA - Cajamarca * CJN - Jin * CKW - Chokwe * CLA - Colla * CLB - Albania (Caucasian) * CLF - California * CLK - Calakmul * CLL - Cholula * CLM - Colima * CLS - Chola * CLY - Chalukya * CMB - Cambodia * CMG - Commagene * CMI - Miao * CMO - Comoros * CMP - Rewa Kantha * CMR - Cameroon * CNA - Chenla * CND - Candar * CNG - Congo-Brazzaville * CNK - Chinook * CNN - Connacht * CNP - * COC - Cocomes * COL - Colombia * COM - Comanche * COP - Copan * COR - Corsica * COS - Costa Rica * CPC - Chupicuaro * CPV - Cape Verde * CRA - Charca * CRB - Cirebon * CRD - Cordoba * CRE - Creek * CRI - Crimea * CRL - Corieltauvi * CRN - Cornwall * CRO - Croatia * CRR - Crete (Muslim) * CRS - Cherusci * CRT - Crete (Christian) * CRV - Cornovii * CSA - Confederate States * CSH - Shun * CSK - Chosokabe * CSU - Cusco * CTM - * CTV - Catuvellauni * CUA - Charrua * CUB - Cuba * CUD - Chud * CUM - Cumans * CUN - Cuneo * CUR - Curonia * CUU - Chu * CXI - Xi * CYA - Chachapoya * CYI - Yi * CYP - Cyprus * CYR - Cyrenaica * CZE - Czechia * CZH - Zhou * CZS - Czechoslovakia 'D' * DAC - Dacia * DAH - Dahomey * DAI - Dai Viet * DAK - Daksina * DAL - Dali * DAM - Damot * DAN - Denmark * DAR - Darfur * DAS - Dasarna * DAU - Dauphiné * DAW - Dawasir * DAX - Dai * DBY - Dongbuyeo * DEC - Deccan * DEH - Deheubarth * DEI - Deira * DEN - Denia * DER - Dervish * DGB - Dagbon * DGL - Maldives * DHU - Dhundhar * DIV - Divrigi * DJI - Djibouti * DKR - Dumakru * DLH - Delhi * DLR - Dál Riata * DMK - Demak * DMN - Dominica * DMO - Domnonia * DMS - Desmond * DNI - Danishmend * DNN - Novant * DNZ - Danzig * DOC - Duklja * DOM - Dominican Republic * DON - Dongye * DRC - Congo-Kinshasa * DRE - Dregovichs * DRV - Drevlians * DTE - Date * DTT - Dithmarschen * DUL - Dulkadir * DUM - Dumnonia * DUR - Durotriges * DVA - Dvaravati * DWR - Dawaro * DYF - Dyfed E-H 'E' * EAL - Suebi * EAN - East Anglia * ECU - Ecuador * EDE - Edessa * EFR - East Frisia * EGE - East Germany * EGP - Egypt (ancient) * EGY - Egypt * ELM - Elmet * ELS - El Salvador * EMI - Emishi * ENA - Eneara * ENG - England * EPI - Epirus * EQG - Equatorial Guinea * ERE - Eretna * ERG - Atrebatia * ERI - Eritrea * EST - Estonia * ESX - Essex * ETH - Ethiopia * ETI - East Timor * ETR - Etruria * EUR - European Union 'F' * FAT - Fatimids * FEO - Theodoro * FER - Ferrara * FEZ - Fez * FIJ - Fiji * FIN - Finland * FLA - Flanders * FOI - Foix * FOX - Fox * FR2 - France (Modern) * FRA - France * FRC - Franconia * FRE - East Francia * FRG - Ferghana * FRI - Friesland * FRK - Francia * FRM - Middle Francia * FRN - Frankfurt * FRV - Vichy France * FRW - West Francia * FRY - Frisia * FUL - Fulo * FUN - Funan * FZA - Fezzan 'G' * GAB - Gabon * GAE - Gaetulia * GAH - Gahadvala * GAL - Galicia * GAM - * GAN - Ganga * GAR - Garamantia * GAY - Gaya * GAZ - Gazikumukh * GBI - Guinea Bissau * GBR - Great Britain * GBS - Gabes * GCR - Goths * GDW - Gondwana * GEE - East Geats * GEL - Gelre * GEN - Genoa * GEO - Georgia * GEP - Gepids * GER - Germany * GEW - West Geats * GHA - Ghana * GHD - Djerid * GHR - Garhwal * GHS - Ghassanids * GHU - Ghor * GHZ - Ghazna * GLE - Geledi * GLH - Golden Horde * GLL - Gallia * GLU - Galuh * GMB - Gambia * GNJ - Ganja * GNS - Gansu * GOC - Golkonda * GOD - Gododdin * GOG - Goguryeo * GOK - Göktürks * GOL - Great Horde * GOS - Ostrogoths * GOT - Gotland * GRA - Granada * GRB - * GRE - Greece * GRJ - Garjat * GRL - Greenland * GRM - Germiyan * GRN - Grenada * GRR - Gerrha * GTF - Ghatafan * GTM - Guatemala * GUA - Guarani * GUG - Guge * GUI - Guinea * GUJ - Gujarat * GUP - Gupta * GUR - Gurjara-Pratihara * GUY - Gascony * GVI - Visigoths * GWA - Gwalior * GWE - Gwent * GWY - Gwynedd * GYA - Guyana * GYI - Guiyi 'H' * HAB - Austria * HAD - Hadoti * HAI - Hainaut * HAL - Hålogaland * HAM - Hamburg * HAN - Hannover * HAR - Harar * HAT - Haiti * HAU - Hausa * HAW - Hawaii * HAY - Hayato * HDA - Haida * HDR - Hadhramaut * HDY - Hadiya * HED - Hejaz * HEP - Hephthalites * HER - Heruli * HES - Hesse * HIM - Himyar * HIN - Hindustan * HJA - Huyla * HJO - Hojo * HLR - Holy Roman Empire * HMI - Kara Del * HND - Han * HNS - Huns * HNX - Southern Han * HOB - Hobyo * HOD - Khodynt * HOH - Hohokam * HOL - Holland * HON - Honduras * HOR - Hordaland * HOT - Khotan * HOY - Hoysala * HRI - Huari * HRK - Harikela * HRM - Hermunduri * HRN - Harran * HRP - Hariphunchai * HRS - Pushyabhuti * HSA - Lübeck * HSC - Alba * HSE - Hsenwi * HSK - Hosokawa * HSM - Heishui Mohe * HST - * HTK - Hatakeyama * HUA - Huai * HUN - Hungary * HUR - Huron * HUY - Sa Huynh * HWZ - Hawazin I-L 'I' * IAZ - Iazyges * IBE - Iberia * ICE - Iceland * ICH - Ichijo * ICM - Ichma * ICN - Iceni * IDA - Idaj * IDN - Indonesia * IFA - Ifat * IGR - Indo-Greeks * IKE - Ikeda * ILK - Ilkhanate * ILL - Illiniwek * ILM - Ilmen Slavs * IME - Imereti * IMG - Imagawa * INC - Inca * IND - India * INJ - Injuids * IPA - Indo-Parthia * IRA - Iran * IRE - Ireland * IRO - Iroquois * IRQ - Iraq * ISL - Islamic State * ISR - Israel * ITA - Italy * ITC - Central Italy * ITZ - Itza * IVO - Ivory Coast * IZU - Izumo 'J' * JAI - Malta * JAJ - Habsan * JAL - Jalayirids * JAN - Jangladesh * JAP - Japan * JEO - Jeongan * JFN - Jaffna * JGN - Jingnan * JIM - Jima * JJI - Janjero * JMA - Jan Mayen * JMC - Jamaica * JMT - Jamtaland * JNN - Jenné * JNP - Jaunpur * JOH - Johor * JOL - Jolof * JOR - Jordan * JSL - Jaisalmer * JUD - Judea * JUT - Jutes 'K' * KAC - Kachar * KAD - Kadamba * KAF - Kaffa * KAG - Kangaba * KAK - Kakatiya * KAL - Kalinga * KAM - Kham * KAN - Kano * KAP - Kapisa * KAQ - * KAR - Karaman * KAT - Kathiawar * KAY - Kaysites * KAZ - Kazan * KBA - Kabylia * KBO - Kanem Bornu * KBU - Kaabu * KDR - Kediri * KDT - Kidarites * KED - Kedah * KEN - Kent * KER - Kereits * KEY - Kenya * KGA - Kangar Union * KGJ - Kangju * KGR - Kangra * KGU - Kongu * KHA - Mongolia * KHD - Khandesh * KHI - Khiva * KHM - Khmer * KHO - Khorasan * KHS - Khasa * KHT - Khitans * KHW - Khwarazmia * KHZ - Khazaria * KIB - Kibi * KIC - Kiche * KID - Kildare * KIE - Kiev * KIK - Kikondja * KIN - Kindah * KIO - Kiowa * KIR - Kiribati * KKE - Kakheti * KKH - Kara-Khanids * KKS - Käkisalmians * KKT - Kara-Khitai * KLA - Kalabhras * KLC - Kalachuri * KLD - Kalundwe * KLE - Cleves * KLG - Kalingga * KLI - Kalinga * KLK - Khalkha * KLN - Keladi * KLU - Karluks * KMC - Kamchadals * KMK - Kamakura * KMO - Khamag Mongol * KMT - Koch * KNG - Kong * KNI - The Knights * KNJ - Kaminaljuyu * KNK - Konkan * KNT - Kantoli * KNY - Konya * KOC - Kochin * KOI - Mann * KOJ - Jerusalem * KOK - Kokkand * KOL - Cologne * KON - Kongo * KOR - Korea * KOS - Kosovo * KRA - Krakow * KRC - Korchin * KRD - Kurdistan * KRE - Kereits * KRI - Krivichs * KRK - Carnatic * KRL - Karelia * KRT - Herat * KRU - Kievan Rus * KRW - Karagwe * KSA - Kushano-Sasanians * KSD - Khoshuud * KSH - Kashmir * KSJ - Kasanje * KTS - Katsina * KUB - Kuba * KUC - Kucha * KUN - Kuninda * KUR - Kurland * KUS - Kushan * KUT - Kutai * KUW - Kuwait * KVE - Kvenland * KYR - Kyrgyzstan * KYU - Nakoku * KZB - Kazembe * KZH - Kazakh * KZK - Kazakhstan 'L' * LAC - * LAG - Laguatan * LAK - Lakhmids * LAN - Florence * LAO - Laos * LAP - Argentina * LAT - Latin Empire * LAU - Saxe-Lauenburg * LAV - Lavo * LAW - Lawa * LAZ - Lazica * LBR - Liberia * LBY - Libya * LDK - Ladakh * LDN - Lendians * LDU - Lundu * LEB - Lebanon * LEI - Leinster * LEN - Lenape * LEO - León * LES - Lesotho * LFA - Lanfang * LGK - Langkasuka * LIE - Liege * LIG - Ligor * LIM - Limburg * LIN - Lindsey * LIO - Liao * LIP - * LIT - Lithuania * LIU - Liugu * LIV - Livonian Order * LNA - Lan Na * LND - Lunda * LNG - Liang * LNO - Lanao * LOA - Loango * LOM - Lombardy * LOR - Lorraine * LOT - Lotharingia * LOU - Louisiana * LSO - Liu Song * LTG - Latgalia * LTV - Latvia * LUA - Luang Prabang * LUB - Luba * LUC - Lucca * LUN - Lüneburg * LUS - Lusatia * LUW - Luwu * LUX - Luxembourg * LVA - Livonia * LXA - Lan Xang * LYO - Lyon M-P 'M' * MAA - Mari * MAB - Malabar * MAC - North Macedonia * MAD - Madurai * MAE - Maeda * MAG - Magdeburg * MAH - Mahican * MAI - Mainz * MAJ - Majapahit * MAK - Makuria * MAL - Mali * MAM - Mamluks * MAN - Mantua * MAR - Marathas * MAS - Madyas * MAU - Kannauj * MAW - Marwar * MAY - Maya * MAZ - Mazovia * MBA - Mombasa * MCA - Muisca * MCH - Manchu * MCK - Manchukuo * MDA - Medina * MDG - Madagascar * MDI - Mogadishu * MDV - Moldova * MED - Medri Bahri * MEI - Meissen * MEM - Memmingen * MEN - Mentese * MEO - Kush * MER - Mewar * MES - Meshchera * MEW - Mewat * MEX - Mexico * MFA - Montferrat * MFL - Mikhlaf * MFY - Mahafaly * MGD - Maguindanao * MGE - Mongol Empire * MGH - Magadha * MGL - Mongolia * MHD - Mahdia * MHJ - Kosala * MHN - Mahan * MHR - Mahra * MHX - Haixi * MIA - Ma'in * MIC - Micronesia * MIK - Mikmaq * MIN - Min * MIR - Imerina * MIX - Mixtec * MJE - Majeerteen * MJR - Baleares * MJZ - Jianzhou * MKL - Mecklenburg * MKS - Makassar * MKT - Merkits * MKU - Makua * MLA - Malaysia * MLB - Manipur * MLC - Malacca * MLG - Malaga * MLI - Malindi * MLL - Mallorca * MLO - Milan * MLW - Malwa * MMI - Miami * MML - Memelland * MNA - Maynila * MNB - Menabe * MNE - Maine * MNG - Ming * MNM - Myanmar * MNS - Thomond * MNX - Mon * MOC - Moche * MOD - Modena * MOE - Morea * MOG - Mogollon * MOL - Moldavia * MON - Montenegro * MOO - Mauri * MOR - Morocco * MOS - Muscovy * MOZ - Yazd * MPC - Mapuche * MPH - Muan Phuang * MRA - Maravi * MRC - Mercia * MRD - Mordvins * MRE - Marehan * MRI - Mori * MRK - * MRM - Marcomanni * MRN - Mauretania * MRS - Marshall Islands * MRT - Mauritania * MRV - Moravia * MRY - Merya * MSA - Malaya * MSC - * MSI - Mossi * MSK - Minsk * MSQ - Masqat * MSS - Cahokia * MST - Munster * MTH - Meath * MTR - Mataram * MTU - Mauritius * MUC - Murcia * MUG - Mughals * MUL - Multan * MUN - Münster * MUR - Murom * MVA - Moldova * MWI - Malawi * MYA - Mong Yang * MYI - Myinsaing * MYR - Yeren * MYS - Mysore * MZB - Mzab * MZM - Mozambique 'N' * NAB - Nabataea * NAG - Nagpur * NAH - Navajo * NAI - Naimans * NAJ - Najd * NAM - Namur * NAN - Nanzhao * NAP - Naples * NAS - Nasamonia * NAT - Natives * NAU - Nauru * NAV - Navarra * NAX - Naxos * NAZ - Nazca * NCA - Nicaea * NCR - Nicaragua * NDO - Ndongo * NED - Netherlands * NEK - Nekor * NEO - Thessaly * NEV - Nevers * NFL - Newfoundland * NGA - Nagaur * NGP - Jharkhand * NGR - Niger * NIC - Nice * NIG - Nigeria * NIT - Nitta * NIZ - Deva * NJR - Najran * NKO - Nkore * NMB - Namibia * NNG - Ning * NOB - Nobatia * NOG - Nogai * NOK - North Korea * NOL - Northumberland * NOR - Norway * NOV - Novgorod * NPL - Nepal * NRM - Normandy * NSA - Nassau * NST - Northern Satraps * NTL - Natalia * NUB - Funj * NUM - Nuremberg * NUP - Nupe * NVI - North Vietnam * NZH - Nizhny Novgorod * NZL - New Zealand 'O' * OBO - Obotrites * ODA - Oda * ODD - Oddiyana * ODH - Oudh * ODR - Odrysia * OET - Oettingen * OFS - Orange Free State * OGH - Oghuz * OIR - Oirat * OJI - Ojibwe * OKA - Odoyev * OKJ - Okjeo * OLD - Oldenburg * OMA - Oman * ORI - Orissa * ORL - Orleans * ORM - Hormuz * ORV - Ordovices * OSA - Osage * OSG - Osraige * OSN - Osnabrück * OSR - Osroene * OTM - Otomo * OTO - * OTT - Ottawa * OUA - Ouarsenis * OUC - Ouchi * OYO - Oyo 'P' * PAA - Pala * PAD - Padmavati * PAG - Pagan * PAK - Pakistan * PAL - The Palatinate * PAN - Pandya * PAP - The Papal State * PAR - Parma * PAT - Pattani * PAW - Pawnee * PCJ - Pacajes * PCT - Pictland * PEC - Pechenegs * PEG - Pegu * PEQ - Pequot * PER - Persia * PEU - Peru * PEY - Pereyaslav * PGR - Pagarruyung * PGS - Pangasinan * PHI - Philippines * PIC - Picardy * PIM - Pima * PIR - Pirates * PIS - Pisa * PLA - Plaquemine * PLB - Palembang * PLC - Commonwealth * PLL - Pallava * PLM - Palmyra * PLQ - Palenque * PLS - Palestine * PLT - Polotsk * PLU - Palau * PNC - Panchala * PND - Pandya * PNG - Papua New Guinea * PNM - Panama * PNN - Pannonia * POG - Pong * POL - Poland * POM - Pomerania * PON - Pontus * POR - Portugal * POT - Potawatomi * POW - Powhatan * PPA - Pan Pan * PRG - Paraguay * PRK - Perak * PRM - Perm * PRO - Provence * PRS - Prussians * PRT - Parthia * PRU - Prussia * PSA - Pasai * PSK - Pskov * PTA - Patiala * PTE - Pate * PTG - Potiguara * PTN - Patan * PUE - Pueblo * PUN - Punjab * PUZ - Chutu * PWY - Powys * PYU - Pyu Q-T 'Q' * QAR - Qara Qoyunlu * QAS - Qasim * QAT - Qataban * QIA - Qiang * QIC - Qi * QIN - Qin * QNG - Qing * QOM - Ajam * QRM - Qarmatians * QTO - Quito * QTR - Qatar * QUA - Quadi * QUE - Quebec * QUR - Quraysh 'R' * RAG - Ragusa * RAM - Ramazan * RAN - * RAS - Rassids * RAT - Raciborz * RAV - Ravenna * RBR - Britannia * REB - Rebels * RFR - Nanbu * RHE - Rheged * RHO - Rhodesia * RIG - Riga * RIO - Rio Grande * RJP - * RMD - Romsdal * RMN - Romania * RMP - Rohilkhand * ROG - Rogaland * ROM - Rome * ROU - Rouran * ROW - West Rome * RSA - South Africa * RSD - Rashidun * RSH - Rashtrakuta * RSO - Rostov * RUG - Rugii * RUM - Rum * RUS - Russia * RVA - Ravensburg * RWA - Rwanda * RYA - Ryazan * RYU - Ryukyu * RZW - Butua 'S' * SA0 - Sao * SAA - Saba * SAE - Salerno * SAF - Saffarids * SAG - Sagaing * SAK - Siak * SAL - Salish * SAM - Samanids * SAN - Sanhaja * SAO - Samoa * SAR - Sardinia * SAS - Sassanids * SAT - Satavahana * SAU - Saudi Arabia * SAV - Savoy * SAX - Saxony * SAZ - Samo * SBA - Shiba * SBZ - Sabzevar * SCA - Scandinavia * SCL - Sicily (Muslim) * SCO - Scotland * SDG - Sundgau * SDY - Sadiya * SEL - Seljuk * SEM - Semien * SEN - Sena * SER - Serbia * SEV - Seville * SEY - Seychelles * SFA - Sofala * SGA - Singapore * SGL - Senegal * SHA - Shawnee * SHB - Shabankara * SHH - Shahi * SHL - Holstein * SHM - Shammar * SHO - Shoshone * SHR - Sharjah * SHS - Shanshan * SHU - Shu * SHW - Showa * SHY - Uzbek * SIB - Sibir * SIC - Sicily * SIE - Siena * SIJ - Sijilmasa * SIL - Silesia * SIN - Singhasari * SIO - Sioux * SIR - Siraces * SKA - Sakalava * SKN - St. Kitts and Nevis * SKO - South Korea * SLE - * SLK - Salakanagara * SLL - Silla * SLN - Sligo * SLO - Nitra * SLR - Silures * SLT - Saltukids * SLU - St. Lucia * SLV - Silves * SLZ - Salzburg * SMI - Sami * SML - Somaliland * SMM - Sumo Mohe * SMN - Serbia and Montenegro * SMO - Smolensk * SMY - Samoyeds * SMZ - Shimazu * SNA - San'a * SND - * SNG - Song * SNY - Shanyue * SNZ - Sandomierz * SOA - Shewa * SOF - Segu * SOG - Samarkand * SOI - Soissons * SOK - Sokoto * SOL - Solomon Islands * SOM - Somalia * SON - Songhai * SOR - Sorbia * SOS - Sus * SOV - Soviet Union * SPA - Spain * SPI - Sardinia-Piedmont * SRA - Sierra Leone * SRI - Srivijaya * SRL - Sri Lanka * SRN - Suriname * SRR - Sarir * SRT - Sarmatians * SRU - Saruhan * SRV - Shirvan * SRW - Sarawak * SST - Shan * SSU - South Sudan * SSX - Sussex * STP - Sao Tome and Principe * STR - Strathclyde * STS - Saltes * STY - Styria * SUD - Sudan * SUE - Shule * SUH - Suhma * SUI - Sui * SUK - Sukhothai * SUL - Sulu * SUN - Sunda * SUR - Suren * SUS - Susquehannock * SVE - Svealand * SVG - St. Vincent and the Grenadines * SVI - South Vietnam * SVK - Slovakia * SVN - Slovenia * SVR - Severians * SWA - Swabia * SWE - Sweden * SWI - Switzerland * SWZ - Swaziland * SXI - Southern Xiongnu * SYE - South Yemen * SYG - Sarig Yogir * SYN - * SYO - Soyo * SYR - Syria 'T' * TAA - Taank * TAB - Mazandaran * TAH - Tahirids * TAK - Takrur * TAM - Tamna * TAN - Tanguts * TAR - Tarascan * TAT - Tatars * TAU - Taungu * TAV - Tavastians * TBK - Tumbuka * TCT - Teuchitlan * TDO - Tondo * TEK - Teke * TEO - * TER - Ternate * TET - * TEU - Teutonic Order * TEX - Texas * TFL - Tafilalt * TGA - Tonga * TGT - Touggourt * THA - Thaton * THL - Thailand * THM - Thamud * THS - Thessalonica * THT - Tahiti * THU - Thuringia * TIB - Tibet * TID - Tidore * TIE - Tiele * TIK - Tikal * TIM - Timurids * TIR - Tirol * TIW - Tiwanaku * TJK - Tajikistan * TKD - Takeda * TKG - Tokugawa * TKY - Turkey * TLA - Tlapanec * TLC - Tlemcen * TLT - Toltec * TLX - Tlaxcala * TMB - Timbuktu * TNG - Tang * TNT - Trent * TNZ - Tanzania * TOG - Togo * TOI - * TOK - Tonkin * TOL - Toledo * TOM - Tomar * TON - * TOR - * TOT - Totonac * TOU - Toulouse * TPA - Tupinamba * TPL - Tripoli (Crusader State) * TPQ - Tupiniquim * TPR - Tripura * TRA - Transylvania * TRE - Trebizond * TRG - Türgesh * TRI - Trier * TRK - Turkmenistan * TRM - Tarumanagara * TRN - Trinidad and Tobago * TRP - Tripoli (North Africa) * TRS - Transoxiana * TRT - Tirhut * TRV - Turov * TSO - Tsongkha * TTH - Teotihuacan * TTS - Tortosa * TTU - Tannu Tuva * TUA - Tapuia * TUN - Tunisia * TUR - Ottomans * TUS - Tuscany * TUV - Tuvans * TUY - Tuyuhun * TVE - Tver * TVL - Tuvalu * TVS - Treviso * TWN - Taiwan * TYO - Tyo * TYR - Tyrone U-Z 'U' * UAE - United Arab Emirates * UBH - Buha * UES - Uesugi * UGA - Uganda * UIG - Uighurs * UKR - Ukraine * ULA - Ulaid * ULS - Ulster * ULM - Ulm * UMA - Umayyad * URB - Urbino * URU - Uruguay * USA - United States * UTR - Utrecht * UTS - U-tsang * UZB - Uzbekistan 'V' * VAJ - Vajji * VAK - Vakataka * VAL - Valencia * VAN - Vandals * VAS - Vasconia * VAT - Kosambi * VBU- Volga Bulgaria * VEL - Veleti * VEN - Venice * VEP - Veps * VER - Verden * VES - Vestfold * VGA - Samatata * VIE - Vientiane * VIJ - Vijayanagar * VLA - Vladimir * VND - Venad * VNE - Venedi * VNS - Vannes * VNU - Vanuatu * VNZ - Venezuela * VOL - Galicia-Volhynia * VOT - Votadini * VRN - Verona * VTN - Vietnam * VYA - Vyatihs 'W' * WAA - Wa * WAD - Wadai * WAL - Wallachia * WAR - Warsangali * WBG - Wurzburg * WCR - Cree * WEI - Wei * WES - Westphalia * WGE - West Germany * WGO - Western Göktürks * WIC - Wichita * WKA - Wanka * WLS - Wales * WLY - Welayta * WSA - Western Satraps * WSH - Western Sahara * WSX - Wessex * WUR - Wurttemberg * WUS - Wusun * WUU - Wu * WUY - Wuyue 'X' * XAL - * XHO - Xhosa * XIA - Xia * XIB - Xianbei * XIC - Xicallanca * XIN - Xin * XIO - Xiongnu * XIU - Xiu * XIY - Karashahr 'Y' * YAD - Yadava * YAK - Yaka * YAM - Yamato * YAN - Yan * YAO - Yao * YAR - Yaroslavl * YAT - Yatenga * YAU - Yaudheya * YAX - Yaxchilan * YEH - Yeha * YEM - Yemen * YKY - Yenisei Kyrgyz * YMN - Yamana * YOK - * YRK - Yarkand * YUA - Yuan * YUC - Yucatan * YUE - Yue * YUG - Yugoslavia 'Z' * ZAB - Zunbils * ZAF - Macina * ZAM - Zambia * ZAN - Kilwa * ZAO - Zhao * ZAP - Zapotec * ZAR - Zaragoza * ZAZ - Zaporozhie * ZHA - Zhangzhung * ZIB - Zimbabwe * ZIM - Mutapa * ZNG - Mosul * ZNI - * ZUL - Zululand * ZUN - Zunghar * ZUR - Zürich * ZZB - Zanzibar * ZZZ - Zazzau Category:Countries